The Vampiric Ninja
by Vampire Mariah Yamato
Summary: In the Hidden Leaf Village, Mariah, the new ninja to the village is a Uchiha just like Sasuke. But her guardian, Saki tells her not to get near Sasuke but Mariah can't help it.She fells a connection with him. Brother and sister...or more...
1. Chapter 1

_The Vampiric Ninja_

The rain felled down heavly. The people of the Hidden Leaf Village were warm in their homes. The lightening lit the dark clouded sky, as the rain felled from the sky and hit the cold ground. A orange ninja looked out from his window as the rain felled. His blue eyes watched the rain fall from the heavens. He smiled then he heard someone call him from inside.

-"Naruto! Dinners ready!" called his mother from downstairs.

-" Coming mother!" The blond ninja called back to his mother.

He ran downstairs to enjoy his meal with his family. Somewhere out in the rain, a black shadow stand on a tree branch. Their dark eyes watching the window where the orange ninja once stood. The figure disappeared into the night.

The next morning, the orange ninja who goes by the name Naruto was getting ready to head to the acadamy to see his teammates on Team Kakashi(Squad 7).

-"Mom! I'm heading out! See ya later!" He called as he the house and ran towards the acadamy to meet up with his friends.

Lady Tsunade was in her office, doing her work with assigning teams and missions for the squads. Then there was a knock on her door.

-"Come in!" She said then the door opened and a woman with white silver hair walked in with two girls. One of the girls had short blue black hair along with black eyes. The girl next to her was taller then the blue black haired girl, she had long diry blond hair. Her eyes were a clear sky blue. They walked to Lady Tsunade's desk and she smiled.

-"Its been a long time, Saki." Lady Tsunade said to the white silver haired woman.

The woman smiled at her.

-"Yes it has Tsunade. You sure haven't changed much." Saki replied.

-"Hehe. Neither have you." Tsunade replied back.

-"I need to speak with her." Saki said.

-"Hmm? About what?" Tsunade asked. Saki looked over at the blue black haired girl then Tsunade knew right away what she meant.

-" Ah so this is the girl you've been telling me through the messages." Tsunade said as she stood up. "Well lets have her assigned to a squad."

At the acadamy, a blue black haired boy and a pink haired girl stood waiting. The boy had his hands in his pockets and the girl had her hands behind her back.

-"Man! Naruto is taking forever!" The girl said.

-"Yea he is taking to long to get here." The boy added.

Naruto appeared behind them and he had a grin on his face.

-"Sasuke! Sakura! I'm here!" Naruto said in a happy tone.

-"Naruto your later!" Sakura said as she looked at the orange ninja.

-"Heh. Your such a loser!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

-"Eh, you never change Sasuke." Naruto said with a grin.

-"Well lets go see Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said.

-"Right!" Both Sasuke and Naruto said.

The three headed towards the forest where Kakshi sensei was at. But the thing that they didn't know is that Kakashi had company with him in the woods. Saki and the blue black haired girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Vampiric Ninja_

_Ch. 2_

Kakashi leaned against a tree as he spoked to Saki about having the blue black haired girl whose name was Mariah Uchiha. Kakashi stared at the girl. She wore a blue shirt with black pants. She white and blue arm gloves and her hair was short to her neck, she wore a Hidden Leaf Village headband on her forehead. Saki smiled at him.

-"And here I though that Sasuke was the only suriving Uchiha of the Uchiha clan."

-"Yes that is what I though as well but when I found this one in a house all alone, I figured that she must have surived also."

-"Well I'll speak to Naruto and the others when they get here."

_"Alright, I shall leave Mariah in your care."

Saki smiled as she bowed then she disappeared leaving Kakashi alone with Mariah. Mariah looked at Kakashi then a questioning look appeared on her face.

-"Kakashi sensei, are you sure that Sasuke and I might be related?"

-"Hmm what do you mean?"

-"Well...I've never meet Sasuke. Only his brother, Itachi."

-"Ah. I see."  
-"And the day I meet, was the day that our clan was wiped out..."

Mariah lowed her head a bit and her long bangs which hung by the sides of her face, covered her eyes a bit. Kakashi looked at her then he placed a hand on her shoulder. Mariah looked up at him and he smiled. Then Naruto and the others appeared at the forest.

-"Kakashi sensei! We're here!" Naruto grinned.

-"Why hello there Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

-"So what are we....huh?" Naruto looked at Mariah so did Sasuke and Sakura.

-"Uhh sensei who is this?" Naruto asked him.

-"Guys, this is Mariah Uchiha. She will be our new member of the team."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Uchiha? How can this girl have the same last name as me? _Naruto and Sakura's eyes also widened. They looked at Mariah then at Kakashi sensei.

-"Kakashi sensei? What do you mean by...Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

-"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura...Mariah came from the Uchiha as well. But she lived farter from Sasuke."

-"But I've never seen her ever." Sasuke said.

"Because...I was always locked up in my house...The only time I was able to come out was when....the clan was destoryed.." Mariah said softly to Sasuke. He just stared at her.

-"You mean....you were in the clan to whole time...and we never met?" Sasuke said.

-"Exactly." Mariah looked at Sasuke.

-"But wait! How can they be related?" Sakura asked.

-"Well we're not sure about that yet. Mariah's only family member who was a Uchiha was her mother. Her father wasn't a Uchiha." Kakashi expained.

-"So that means they may not be related." Naruto said.

-"Possiblity." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Mariah just looked at each other. They had the same color hair but Mariah's was a bit darker, they're eyes were the same color, they both wore a blue shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Mariah looked down then she looked back up at Sasuke. Sakura looked at Mariah also. _This girl. She can't be Sasuke's sister. They look nothing alike. _Naruto looked at Kakashi sensei and Kakashi sensei justs blinked at Naruto.

-"Naruto, Sakura. Let us leave Sasuke and Mariah alone to talk."

-"What?!" Sakura said. She didn't want to leave Sasuke alone with a stranger.

-"Sakura. They need to talk." Kakashi said.

-"He's right Sakura. Lets go." Naruto said.

-"Fine..." Sakura said even though she was against the whole idea of leaving Sasuke alone with this girl.

The three left, leaving Sasuke and Mariah alone. Sasuke looked at Mariah then his eyes widened. Mariah's eyes were being filled with tears. Sasuke's eyes sadened as he walked over to Mariah and he touched her shoulder. Mariah looked up at him.

-"Sasuke..." She said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Vampiric Ninja_

_Ch. 3_

-"Sasuke...."

Mariah looked down and she began to cry. Sasuke looked at her then he grabbed both her shoulders. He felt terrible. ~How could I not known her when my clan was still alive?~

-"Mariah. Why didn't you ever come out and we could have met."

-"I couldn't....my mother had me locked away. She didn't want me to be exposed to the clan." Mariah sobbed.

-"But...why?"

-"She told me that I had some special powers...but she never explained it to me." Mariah wept more. Sasuke squeezed her shoulders gently.

-"She was about to tell me but Itachi....he killed her..."

Sasuke's eyes turned hard as he heard his older brother's name. He hated Itachi with all his heart and soul. He hated him for what he did to their clan.

-"But where did you go?" Sasuke looked down at Mariah.

-"I hid in the secret place my mother showed me when I was a bit younger."

-"So you hid there? But why didn't you run?"

-"I couldn't. He was there in my home!" Her tears come more.

-"Mariah...if only I would had known you...I've would of had came for you.."

Mariah looked up at Sasuke with watery eyes. Sasuke smiled sadly at her. Mariah looked into his eyes then all of the sudden, Sasuke pulled her closer and he held her close. Mariah blinked then she closed her eyes and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke stroked her hair gently as he held her in his arms.

Sakura stormed ahead of Naruto and Kakashi sensei. She was fuming over the fact that they had to leave Sasuke with Mariah. She fumed more just by thinking about it. _~Who does that no good girl think she is?! She might not even be Sasuke's sister!~ _Naruto looked at Sakura then at Kakashi sensei.

-"Sensei, why did we leave Sasuke alone with Mariah if he doesn't even know her?"

-"Naruto this is their family business, we mustn't interrupt."

-"Oh okay." Naruto said.

Lady Tsnuade was looking through some papers with Saki. They were trying to find some information about Mariah might being Sasuke's sister but they haven't found anything.

-"Arg! Saki, what if they aren't related?" Tsunade asked.

-"If not, then Mariah might fall for Sasuke." Saki said.

-"What do you mean?"

-"When Mariah was young, I would tell her things about Sasuke. She always loved hearing about him."

-"But she never met Sasuke from what you told me."

-"She never did but I have shown her a picture of Sasuke once and she just lost it. She fell in love." Saki explained as she remembered Mariah's face from seeing that picture.

-"But what made you think they were related?" Tsunade was confused.

-"Well when I found out that Mariah's mother was a Uchiha, everything changed. I always though that Mariah was adopted as a Uchiha but I was wrong."

-"So she is a Uchiha then?" Tsunade asked.

-"Yes she is."

-"Wow so its either love or brother and sister. Big choice."

-"Yes and I want to find out before something happens between Sasuke and Mariah."

-"Yea if they are related then they might end up being "incest"' Suzune said of a sudden.

-"How long have you been standing there?" Tsunade asked.

"The whole time. I'm worried Lady Tsunade."

-"So am I Suzune. So am I."

Saki looked at them then she looked back at the files in her hands. She had sadness in her eyes. ~_Mariah...please wait for a while...just until I clear things up with things and weither or not you and Sasuke are related.~ _She sighed softly as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke was leading Mariah back to the village and Mariah had stopped crying. She kept her head down and didn't say a word. Sasuke looked at her and sighed softly.

-"We're here."

-"Alright, I'll have to head back home."

-"Do you want me to take you?"

-"No. I'm fine."

-"Alright then."

Mariah smiled a bit then she headed towards the direction in which her house was at. Sasuke just sighed again as he walked in search of Kakashi sensei and Naruto and Sakura. _~I can't believe that there is a possiblity that me and Mariah might be related to each other. Man this is going to bring some drama..I just know it~ _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Vampiric Ninja_

_ch. 4_

Mariah laid on her bed at the home she was given by Lady Tsunade. She looked at the ceiling. She sighed as she sat up in bed, she looked out the window then she smiled as she heard birds chirping. Mariah looked over at the corner of her room where a bit stero set was alone with a electric guitar. She smirked as she got out of her bed and she walked over to the guitar. Sh plung it in the stereo and she picked up her guitar pick and she began playing. She learned many songs and there was on song that she loved playing which was "No Alone" (by All That Remains). She smirked as she played the hard rock song on her guitar.

Sasuke found the others and they walked together. Sakura began asking him questions on what he and Mariah did and talked about. Sasuke told her that it wasn't none of her business. Then Naruto heard music. He stopped and Sakura bumped into her.

-"What the hell Naruto?"

-"Do you guys hear that?"

-"Hear what?" Kakashi asked.

-"Music playing. Like the guitar."

-"Guitar?" Sakura looked at him weird. "Naruto the only ones who have a guitar are Setsuna, Sora and Suko. And they are on a mission."

-"Then who is playing the guitar?" Sasuke asked.

-"I don't know. Lets find out." Naruto said.

They raced around the village, looking for who was playing the guitar. The looked at every house, hearing to see if they heard a guitar playing. Then the beat of the playing was different now, like the person was playing a different song. They searched until they saw a window opened and they heard the playing coming from there.

-"There!" Naruto said.

-"Great! Now lets see who it is." Sakura said.

-"Right."

They jumped over to the house but they stayed hidden so the person would not see them. They pecked into the window then they saw who it was playing. Their eyes widened once they saw Mariah playing the guitar and playing a other song which was "Six" (Also by All That Remains).

-"Wow...she sure can play the guitar." Naruto said impressed.

-"And I thought that Setsuna, Sora and Suko were good." Sakura said.

-"Well that sure is a surprise." Kakashi sensei said.

Sasuke just stayed quiet as he watched Mariah play the guitar. They watched her until she was done playing the song. She flipped her bangs then she smirked.

-"I still got it."

She placed her guitar down and unplunged it from the stereo. She then pressed the "CD" button on it and music began to play. It was rock music. She smirked then she walked over to her bed and laid down on it.

Naruto and the others blinked.

-"Well now we know that she is the rock music type." Kakashi said.

-"Yea." Naruto said.

-"Wow she is pretty good." Sakura said.

-"Yea..." Sasuke was just in shocked.

-"You alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him.

-"Yea I'm fine."

Kakashi stared at him and he was now concered about the whole thing of them being relatives or not. From what he discussed with Saki, they might not be related or yes. Kakashi was also told to keep a close eyes on Sasuke and Mariah. He had to make sure that nothing happened between them. _~I need to make sure that Sasuke doesn't get so close to Mariah...not just yet. Not until we are completely sure...~ _

-"Guys. Let us go." Kakashi said.

-"Huh? Why sensei?" Naruto asked.

-"We need to give her some space you know." Kakashi smiled.

-"Alright then." Naruto smiled back.

They jumped off of Mariah's house but when they did, Sasuke looked inside the window and looked at Mariah who had difted into a deep, peaceful sleep. He smiled to himself. Kakashi noticed Sasuke looking at Mariah then he a concered feeling that Sasuke might start to get closer to Mariah. He had to go see Lady Tsunade and discuss things with her and Saki. He was going to have to see them when night falls and Naruto and the others are sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Vampiric Ninja_

_Ch. 5_

Once Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura headed home and went to sleep, Kakashi went to see Lady Tsunade and talk with her about Sasuke and Mariah. He hoped that they will find a way to find the truth fast before something happens. He knocked on the door of Lady Tsunade's door, lucky that she was still up.

-"Come in."

Kakashi entered the room.

-"Kakashi? What is it?"

-"I need to speak with you."

-"What is it?"

-"Its about Sasuke and Mariah."

-"What? Did something happened?"

-"No. But I believe that Sasuke might fall for Mariah sooner or later."

-"What makes you say that?"

-"I saw Sasuke looking at her."

-"Looking at her? In what way?"

-"As if they might not be related."

-"What?! Oh great. We need to talk with Saki."

-"There's no need. We can talk now."

Saki entered the room.

-"Saki? How long have you been here?"

-"Just long in enough to hear everything you said."

-"I see. Well lets just get down to business."

-"Right." Kakashi and Saki agreed.

The next morning Mariah was awoken by the sun shining through her window. She closed one eye as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes as she stretched her arms. She smiled a bit as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and took a quick one. Mariah closed her eyes and sighed. Once she was done, she stepped out then she looked into the mirror. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Mariah opened her mouth and she saw her fangs. She just remembered that she was a vampire. She completely forgot that her father was half vampire and her mother was a Uchiha. Mariah sighed as she remembered everything of her mother and father.

-"I sure really do miss them."

Then she heard a knock on her door. She sighed as she looked down.

-"I'll be right there!" She called from the bathroom.

She got dressed quickly. She dried her hair and she walked out of the bathroom and she headed for the door. Once she opened it, she smiled.

-"Hello Saki."

-"Hello Mariah. We need to talk."

-"Talk? About what?"

-"You and Sasuke."

-"Huh?"

-"Just let me in."

-"Oh right! Come in."

Mariah stepped out of the way and she let Saki into the house. She closed the door and she looked at Saki. Saki had a very angry look on her face.

-"What is it?"

-"I want you to stay away from Sasuke."

-"Why? We just met yesturday."

-"I know. But you need to stop because I don't want anything to happened."

-"Anything to happen. What do you mean?"

-"I mean that there is a 50/50 percent that he may or may not be your brother."

-"What?"

-"That is why I want you to stay away from him."

-"But if I do then I may not know if he really is my brother or not."

-"That's true but Sasuke might get to close to you."

-"He will what?"

-"Kakashi told me yesturday that you two talked."

-"He did?"  
-"Yes."

-"Alright. I will stay away from Sasuke. But what if he gets near me?"

-"Then tell Kakashi."

-"Alright then..."

-"Good."

Saki touched Mariah's head then she left her room. Mariah looked at her as she left then she sighed as she walked to the window and she laid her chin on her hands. _~Stay away from Sasuke? But I just got to know him yesturday...~ _Mariah looked at the time. It was 10:30 am. She sighed once more then she headed towards the bathroom and brushed her hair. She put on her headband then her shoes. She walked out of her house and she looked at the sky. The sun shined down and she whinced a bit. _~I guess I still need to get used to the sun before I can come out completely.~ _Mariah headed for the front gate of the village. _~I'll go for a walk.~ _Mariah raced towards the gate and headed into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Vampiric Ninja_

_Ch. 6_

Mariah walked out of the village and into the forest. She smiled as she got away from village.

-"Good. Now I can relax."

Mariah walked until she stopped in front of a river. She smiled as she sat down near the edge. She took off her shoes then placed her feet into the water. Mariah smiled once her feet touched the water. _~The water feels nice~ _She then laid back and closed her eyes and the shades of the leaves covered her pretty soft face. While laying on the ground, she though about what she and Saki discussed back in her room. _~"Do not see Sasuke. Not until we're sure about weither or not he is your brother or not"~ _

-"How can I stay away from Sasuke? I feel....like I have a connection to him...somehow."

-"Your talking to yourself?"

Mariah jumped as she heard a voice from the tree above her. She sat up and looked at the branch. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke sitting there.

-"Sasu....Sasuke"

-"Hey there."

-"Wha..what are you doing here?"

-"What does it look like? I was looking for you."  
-"You were....looking for me?"

-"Yea. I wanted to talk to you."

-"Talk to me? About what?"

-"Well about weither we could be related or not."

-"Oh. Umm....Sasuke."

-"Yea?"

-"I was told...to stay away from you."

-"You to?"

-"Huh? What do you mean "you to?"'

-"I was told that same thing from Kakashi."

-"Really? Then...why are you here then?"

-"Well to tell you the truth....I can't."

-"What do you mean you can't?"

-"I want to stay near you. Because I feel like I need to protect you."

-"Protect....me?"

-"Yea. So I am not going to stay away from you."

-"Sasuke..."

Sasuke smiled down at her. Mariah couldn't help but smile back.

-"Sasuke!!" Naruto called.

-"Sasuke!! Where are you?!" Sakura called.

-"Where is he?!"

-"I don't know! I last saw him last night when we were all going to sleep."

-"Same with me Sakura!"

Kakashi sensei saw them.

-"Naruto! Sakura!"

-"Kakashi sensei! Have you seen Sasuke?"

-"No I haven't Sakura. Isn't with you?"

-"No. This morning we went to look for him but he wasn't at his house."

Kakashi though for a moment. _~Don't tell me that he is with....Mariah!~ _

-"Naruto, Sakura. I'll be right back. I need to go see Lady Tsunade."

Before they could say anything, Kakashi was already gone.

Lady Tsunade was walking through the village until she saw Kakashi running to her.

-"Lady Tsunade!"

-"What is it Kakashi?"

-"Its Sasuke."

-"What about Sasuke?"

-"I think he is with Mariah."

-"What?!"

-"We have to go look for him. Before something happens."

-"Right! Lets go!"

Sasuke and Mariah were sitting next to each other. Mariah smiled at him as they talked about when they were younger and the Uchiha clan. Sasuke smiled everytime Mariah would say something of her past. He felt like he was getting to know each other more. Sasuke touched Mariah's hand. Mariah looked down at their now touching hands. Then she looked up at Sasuke, who was inching closer to her face.

-"Sasu....Sasuke what are you....?"  
-"Shhh."

Sasuke inched closer just enough so their lips brushed. Mariah looked at him in shocked. Then Sasuke just chuckled then he smirked slyly. Mariah blinked and before she knew it, Sasuke had pressed his lips against hers roughly. Mariah's eyes widened then she closed them. Before anything else happened, Kakashi and Lady Tsunade broke them apart.

-"Sasuke! What are earth are you doing?!" Kakashi asked.

-"Kakashi. Lady Tsunade? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

-"We came to separate the two are you before something were to happened." Lady Tsunda fumed.

-"You are going to be in trouble Mariah. Saki told you not to go near Sasuke." Kakashi said to her.  
-"But I didn't. He came here to find me."  
-"So why didn't you call me?"

-"I'm sorry Kakashi. We were justing talking."

-"And you were kissing each other!" Tsunade snapped.

-"It was....." Mariah looked down and sighed.

-"Come on! I'm taking you back to Saki. She will know what to do with you!"

-"No! It was my fault! Please don't punish Mariah!"

-"Don't worry Sasuke. Kakashi will deal with you."

Lady Tsunade then disappeared with Mariah, leaving Sasuke alone with Kakashi. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he punched the ground. Kakashi looked at him sadly.

-"Sasuke."  
-"Why? Why did you guys have to come and messed things up?"

-"It was for your own good Sasuke."

-"How the hell was it for my own good?!"

-"Sasuke she could be your sister."

-"But what if she isn't?!"  
-"We are not yet sure."

-"You better now do anything to Mariah."

-"That is not my decision Sasuke. Its Saki's."

-"Please Kakashi. Don't make her hurt Mariah. Please."  
-"Sasuke. You care for her a lot don't you? Even though you just met yesturady?"  
-"Yes. I feel like I have a bond with her..."

-"Like the bond you have with Naruto and Sakura?"

-"Yes. But...it feels like more...."

-"That means your falling for her, Sasuke."

-"Maybe I am."

-"Sasuke....just wait for a while. Until we're fully sure."

-"Fine."

Sasuke stood up. He began to walk away with his hands in his pockets. Kakashi walked behind him. He looked down at Sasuke and sighed. _~Sasuke...just wait...please...~_ They headed back to the Leaf Village where Mariah was getting her punishment by Saki for what she did.


End file.
